My beloved ExTeacher
by HinaKicksAss
Summary: Asking someone out. Easy. Finding out that someone is your teacher. Embarrassing.


Summary: Asking someone out. Easy. Finding out that someone is your teacher. Embarrassing.

_**Disclaimer: I do** **not** **own** Naruto!_

My beloved Ex-Teacher

Naruto was sitting in his office. It was a nice big office. It was the end of the semester. The students in his biology class just graduated. Well most of them anyway. One definitely graduated. Sasuke Uchiha.

The boy was only four years younger than Naruto because said blond had skipped two grades. The Uchiha. Him Naruto would miss.

His midnight blue hair, pale skin and those black bottomless eyes. Naruto and Sasuke were complete opposites. On the inside and out. At the beginning of the year Sasuke had mistaken Naruto for one of the students.

***Flashback***

It was ten minutes before he had to start class. His very first class as a collage professor. Naruto was running down the halls. When he entered the room there was only one student there. He had dark hair and very pale skin. He was sitting in the first row looking down at his things. The blond put his things next to the boy's and extended his hand towards the ravens head.

"Hi there, I'm Naruto Uzumaki." The blond was of cause grinning like an idiot. The raven looked up from his things and right at Naruto.

"Sasuke Uchiha." The ravens voice was calm and some might even say cold. Sasuke gave Naruto a once over and smirked a very sexy smirk.

"So tell me Naruto, what are you doing on Friday?" Naruto looked a bit supervised.

'He doesn't know I'm the teacher.' Then Naruto smirked the most evil smirk you have ever seen. He extended his hand again. By now more students had arrived and watched the scene joyfully. (Because they knew Naruto was the teacher!)

"Let me try that again. Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Your biology professor." If at all possible Sasuke paled even more and let his head fall into his hands. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle. While Sasuke was dying of embarrassment Sakura entered.

"Sasuke-ku-" She stopped mid word. "Naruto?" Both Naruto and Sasuke turned towards the pink haired girl. The raven looked back at Naruto.

"Sakura what are you doing here?" Asked the very confused blond.

"Waiting for biology to start you idiot. What are you doing here? Stalking me?" Sasuke chuckled. **Sasuke **chuckled.

"Sakura Naruto is waiting for the rest of _his _biology class to arrive." The pinkette stared at Naruto in shock.

"Listen blondi I know we dated, but that does not give you the right to take the same classes as me." Without replying Naruto shook his head and picked up his thing. He went to stand behind his desk. While looking at all the students he started the introduction.

"Welcome to biology 101. I'm you professor Naruto Uzumaki." As he said the last part the blond looked Sakura straight in the eye.

***End Flashback***

Naruto had to chuckle at the memory.

"What's so funny?" Naruto turned his head to the door where Sasuke was leaning against the door frame. Narutos look of surprise was quickly replaced with a smile.

"Just remembering the first day of school." The blonds smile turned into a grin as Sasuke stared to blush. The raven turned his head away and closed his eyes to calm himself down. When he looked back up his blush was gone.

"You know... I have a little problem." Naruto crooked his head at the statement.

"What is it Sasuke?" The blond was worried. Sasuke pushed himself off of the door frame and stepped closer to Narutos desk.

"Well there is this guy I've been wanting to ask out since like forever." Naruto tried to keep from showing the hurt he felt. While being Sasukes teacher for four years the blond had developed deep feelings for the raven. By now Sasuke was sitting on the blonds desk.

"And now he finally isn't my god damn teacher anymore." Naruto looked away. He just couldn't look at the raven right now.

"Well to be honest I don-" he stopped and turned around only to come face to face with the raven. They were only centimeters apart.

"Sasu-" Naruto was cut of by Sasukes lips. Naruto was shocked at first, but he soon melted into the kiss. The blond stood up and pressed more into the raven. Sasukes hands found their way into Narutos hair as said blond licked the ravens lower lip. Sasuke moaned and opened his mouth for Naruto.

As the blonds tongue entered the ravens mouth a battle for dominance begun. After Sasuke lost said battle Naruto put his right hand on Sasukes hip while his left one slowly made it's way up the ravens left thigh.

Sasuke gasped as the hand arrived at it's destination effectively cubing the ravens hard member through his clothes. He let his head fall back in pleasure as Naruto stroked his hard member through his clothes.

The blond started kissing the ravens shoulder and began trailing kisses up Sasukes neck. When Naruto reached the ravens ear he stopped.

"Tell me Sasuke." Naruto licked the ravens ear and sucked on the earlobe. "Naaa-aa." Sasuke stared thrusting into the blonds hand. "Tell me what you want." While saying this Naruto took his left hand away from the ravens waist. Said hand then found it's way under Sasukes shirt.

"Do you want me to fuck you until you can't walk straight for weeks or do you want to put that lovely hard-" Naruto gave Sasukes member a hard squeeze. "dick up my ass?" By now Sasuke was moaning uncontrollably. The raven couldn't take it anymore. The blonds words and hands were driving his nuts.

Suddenly Naruto stopped all movement and leaned back to look into Sasukes eyes.

"Or do you want me to stop?" That sentence earned a fierce glare from the raven. "If you stop now by god I _will _kill you." Sasuke was panting as Naruto leaned in and kissed the ravens mouth again. Both of the blonds hands went to the bottom of Sasukes shirt and lifted it.

After a few minutes a pile of clothes formed on the ground next to the desk. Sasuke was left wearing nothing but boxers while Naruto was still wearing pants. The blond was kissing the ravens chest. Naruto kissed Sasukes flat stomach and dipped his tongue into the ravens navel. When he arrived at Sasukes boxers he looked up.

Sasuke and Naruto locked eyes. The raven gave a slight nod as permission for Naruto to continue. The blond took the waistband of the boxers between his teeth and pulled them down. Purposefully not touching the ravens dripping cook. Naruto threw the boxers onto the rest of the clothes. His mouth went to the inside of Sasukes thigh. Naruto started kissing down towards the ravens crotch.

"Na-Naruto.." Naruto looked up into Sasukes eyes. "Yes Sasuke?" The raven was breathing in short pants. "Stop... teasing." The blond smirked and with one last kiss on the thigh he deep throated Sasukes hard member. The raven moaned loudly as the blond started to bobble his head swallowing occasionally.

"Na-Naruto... I'm g-gonna..." To Sasukes dismay Naruto started humming. That send the raven over the edge.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke shot his seed into Narutos mouth. The bond swallowed greedily. Naruto smiled and licked his lips after releasing Sasukes limp member. The raven pulled the blond up into a kiss.

Naruto started dominating the kiss and they soon broke apart for air. The blond started stroking Sasukes member back to life.

"So.. do you want to be fuck or do you want to fuck me?" Naruto emphasized the word fuck on purpose. The raven moaned and locked eyes with the blond.

"I want you to fuck me Naruto." The blonds hand released Sasukes hard member and took off his pants and boxers.

"As you wish." Naruto lifted three fingers to the ravens mouth which Sasuke immediately took into his mouth. Naruto moaned at the feeling of his fingers in Sasukes mouth as said raven started coxing the blonds fingers with saliva.

Naruto took his fingers out of Sasukes mouth and slit one finger in Sasukes entrance. The blond smiled as he noticed that Sasuke didn't seem to mind the intrusion. The raven started to moan in pleasure as Naruto stared to thrust his finger in and out of is soon-to-be lover.

The blond kissed down the ravens neck and bit his shoulder. That earned Naruto and deep and lustful moan. Sasuke bit down on his lower lip as Naruto added another finger and started stretching the raven. Naruto trailed kisses down Sasukes chest. He stopped at the ravens throbbing member.

The blonds tongue licked the members head as Sasuke moaned. Narutos hand started jerking Sasuke off as the blond inserted a third and final finger. When Narutos fingers brushed the ravens prostate he screamed the blonds name. Naruto simply grinned.

"Found it." the blond pulled his finger out of Sasuke but kept jerking him of.

"Naruto I... I need you... n-now." Naruto smiled. His hand stopped stroking the ravens member. Sasuke whimpered at the loss of movement.

"Beg." Sasuke was so lost in his pleasure that he didn't even care that Uchihas don't beg. „Nah.. Please I need you inside me." Naruto kissed his lips again and pulled his fingers out of the raven. Whimpering at the loss Sasuke watched as Naruto spit his hand and started stroking himself.

When Naruto felt his member was slick enough he stopped stroking himself and positioned the head of his member at Sasukes entrance. He pulled the raven into a passionate kiss as he started to push forward. The raven tensed.

"Shh... Sasuke relax or it'll hurt more." Sasuke gave a sight nod and tried to relax. The blond pushed forward again and stopped as he was fully shaded inside the raven.

"Oh god Sasuke :moan: So good." Both stilled for a few seconds until the raven moved his hips to indicate for Naruto to move. The bland started to slowly thrust in and out of Sasuke. As Naruto brushed Sasukes prostate said raven screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Naruto! God harder please." The blond complied happily. Naruto knew he wouldn't last much longer so he increased the speed of his thrusts. One of the blonds hands found it's way to the ravens member and started pumping it in sync with his thrusts. After a few more thrusts Naruto came deep inside the raven yelling his name. Sasuke came soon after spraining his cum all over both their chests.

They were both panting as Naruto pulled out of Sasuke. The blond reached into his desk and got out a few tissues. They cleaned themselves and put their clothes back on. Sasuke encircled the blonds neck with his arms and kissed him. The kiss wasn't like the once before. The earlier once were needy and full of lust. This one was gentle and loving. The raven pulled back and lay his forehead on the others shoulder.

"I love you, Naruto." The blonds hands were and the ravens waist. Naruto pulled Sasuke closer. He lay his chin on the ravens head.

"Dammit now I own Kakashi(1) fifty bucks." Sasuke stepped back from Naruto with hurt in his eyes. Then Naruto realized his mistake. "Oh no no no no no no no! I meant that I said that I'd have to say it first because I do Sasuke. I love you, too." The look of hurt in Sasukes eyes was quickly replaced with happiness. He stepped forward and hugged Naruto again. Sasuke lay his head back on Narutos shoulder. They held each other like that for a few minutes until Naruto spoke.

"So are we gonna keep this private?"

"Do you want it to be?" Sasuke wasn't sure if he even wanted an answer. At least not if it'd be a yes.

"No, but if you want it to be I can wait." The raven smiled and snuggled closer to his boyfriend. Sasuke inhaled deeply and kissed Narutos neck.

"So I guess dinner is the easiest way to make this public." The blond chuckled while shaking his head.

"Actually I have a quicker way." Sasuke pulled away looking questionably at Naruto who pulled out his cell phone. He dialed a number and waited foe a few seconds.

"Hey Sakura I have something I want to tell you but you can't tell anyone ok?" After a shot while Naruto smiled and winked at Sasuke.

"Ok. So listen..."

-The End-


End file.
